Pretty Weird
by thnksfrbeebo
Summary: Life can be hard when you're the sister of a famous bassist. But life can even get harder when you're touring with the band of your brother with their latest album. But life can be the hardest when you're starting to fall in love with the lead singer of the band, one of the best friends of your brother... Note: I didn't want to hurt Sarah, so I'll just pretend she doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1 - Big Brothers, Best Friends

"Dallon, quit it!", I shouted but it didn't sound faithfully. When he finally stopped and I was laying on the floor laughing completely crazy. My brother had been tickling me again and again, since we were small.  
At this moment Brendon came in. Apparently the other members of the band were back from their short trip to the amusement park they found. The look on his face turned from amazed into a laugh. "Dallon, you're a bad big brother, do you know that?", he said helping me up.

"I'm the best big brother any girl could have", Dallon responded. I coughed pointedly. They both looked at me and grinned.  
"Actually I came to tell you that we're going to eat something. Do you wanna come with us?"  
"Of course we will", I said quickly.

"Sorry, I forgot. When someone's saying 'eat', you're the first, right?", Brendon laughed.

I tried to look offended, which made him laugh even more.

"Oh, come on", he said and made his way our of our small kind of living room in the tour bus.

Dallon held me back. "He is still my friend", he said quietly. He had a serious look on his face.

"What are you talking about?", I asked confused, although I had an assumption what he meant.

"You know exactly well what I'm talking about", my brother said and followed Brendon.

Dallon was right. I really made close friends with Brendon through the tour of Panic! At The Disco, the band of my big brother. For the first time I was kind of allowed to come with them. Usually they don't want to let girls come along. They always say they wouldn't be able to concentrate on shows, but I was sure this was just a joke. But this time, Dallon suggested to give me a chance, because I really got close to all of their members. Brendon was the first one who agreed, as I just noticed when I thought of this situation again. And that's probably also the thing Dallon was just talking about, I thought when I followed them to a pizzeria near the bus. The others where cheering loudly, but I remained silent and thought of Brendon. Actually, he wasn't bad. We always had come along very well, but for the last weeks we were getting really close. Dallon seemed to notice this and now he's worried. Well, not worried, he just wanted to show that he's still my brother. Okay, maybe a bit worried. It wouldn't be easy for him if his sister would date the lead singer of his band. But why not...I was wondering again why Brendon didn't have a girlfriend. He had been single for quite a long time now, I noticed. And he didn't look too bad...and was always in a funny mood...I tried to get those thoughts out of my head. We were finally there and I hadn't talked the whole way. Dallon looked at me with this don't-dare-it-look on his face as we were sitting down. I hesistated for a moment, but then I decided that I didn't have to listen to my older brother anymore and sat down next to Brendon. He was looking up to me and smiled. I looked over to Dallon and saw him rolling his eyes.

"You know what I'm always wondering about?", I started, "somewhere in this city have to be all of your fans who are coming to your concert later. But you still can go to restaurants without being recognized."

But it was Spencer who answered. "You know what?", he asked me.

"Um, no", I answered.

"I keep questioning this myself, too", he responded and we all had to laugh. You'll always have fun with these boys, I noticed this already.

"Why didn't the others came along actually?", Dallon asked. He was talking about the other people being with the band on such a big tour. Guys looking after the technical stuff and such things. I didn't think there were so much of them actually. But I was stunnned when I was introduced to all of them.

"They don't like us, they said. They're ashamed being seen with us", the cutie next to me said. No, I didn't just think cutie. Sorry. Brendon said this, of course.

"I can understand their position, actually", I said following the joke. Brendon gave me a slight slap on my head for this comment and laughed.

"Not that I want to destroy your hate, but they've been eating lunch earlier because they're already rigging up our stuff", Spencer said still laughing.

"Oh man, do you always have to destroy everything?", Brendon asked shaking his head.

"I'm really sorry, bro", Spencer responded.

"Different topic", I said clapping my hands. "What do you guys want to eat?"

Brendon looked at me trying not to show his laugh. "As I said before..."

"I know, always thinking about food", I responded and now it was Brendon who was slapped.


	2. Chapter 2 - Love

The concert Panic! played in the evening was great as always. I had been to a few concerts of them before of course, but it was a different point of view when you're touring with them and watching everything from behind. The process was the same every concert. I knew when they would play which song and I also knew when Brendon would take his shirt off. But this time it was different. It was an awkward feeling and somehow I couldn't stand it. I ran outside and back to the tour bus because I couldn't abide it. There was no chance to explain this, but I felt too uneasy when I saw him taking his shirt off. It's just Brendon, I kept telling myself. One of your brother's best friends. I went to the small bathroom in the bus and locked the door. When I looked into the mirror I saw tears streaming down my face. What had changed? Why had I fallen in love with him? Why had my feelings changed so much? I kept questioning myself all of these things, when I was sitting on the floor. I couldn't tell how long I was sitting there. I had thought of going back to the concert and acting like nothing happened, but I didn't think that this would be the right choice at the moment. Maybe I should have gone back there, I thought, when someone knocked on the door. Okay, so they were finished. I tried to catch something before, but I couldn't hear anything of the concert inside the bus, so I had no chance. "Emma?", someone called from outside the room. It was Dallon, I noticed his voice. "Is everything alright?"

Maybe I should talk to him. There was no choice to talk to someone from the band or team. The first thing they'll probably do is telling Brendon that I had a crush on him. But maybe telling Dallon was okay. It would be suspicious if I told him everything was fine. Plus the fact that he had noticed it anyway...

I unlocked the door.

"What has happened?", he asked as he locked the door again and sat down next to me. We were more sitting upon each other...the space inside here was much too small.

He looked worried when he saw my face. I had cried a lot and probably didn't look good covered in make-up which was all over my face.  
"You were right, I guess...", I began and hoped he would understand. "You know...at the concert...I couldn't stand it anymore in this moment...Dallon, I'm so unsure, I don't know how to behave now...", I said and started to cry a bit again. My brother layed his arms around my shoulders and hugged me. At least he wasn't angry with me or something like this. Not that it made anything easier, but...well.

"Hey, I know. That's why I told you this earlier. Although I wasn't really fair. Love is not a choice...", he said and I sighed.

"Stop crying", Dallon went on, "we will manage this, okay?" I nodded because I didn't know what else to do. But I felt better in some way. It was a good choice to talk to Dallon. He really was a great big brother, he was right. I could always come and talk to him if something bothers me.

"Emma? Dallon?", I heard now Brendon's voice outside the cabin. "You in there?"

I tried to sound confident when I answered. "Everything fine!"

Dallon got up again and smiled at me again. "I won't tell him. But he will find it out soon anyway", he whispered to me so Brendon wouldn't be able to hear anything. Then he went out again, but Brendon luckily wasn't able to see me, because I was somewhere behind the door in this smallest room in the whole world. That's what I felt like.  
"She's okay", Dallon told Brendon, "she was a bit sick, but she's already getting better."  
"Should I...?", Brendon asked hesistant.

"No, it's okay. She will get out there in a minute", my brother said and I heard him walked away. I also got up and looked in the mirror. I really looked terrible. I waited a minute until Brendon followed Dallon. I tried to get my make-up alright, but it wasn't easy. In the end I was taking it all of and putting new one on. It looked as nothing has happened. Now I just had to hope that nobody would notice that I had cried, I thought as I went out.

I made myself ready to face Brendon when I went into our small living room. I heard loud voices, they were all discussing the concert. But when I went in everybody was looking at me and asking if I was alright. I nodded and kept telling them that I felt sick, but that it was okay again. I avoided Brendon's eyes and sat down on the floor next to them. They really seemed to be worried about me, but they were starting to talk about the concert again. I was sitting there and listening. It seemed like they were playing a really good show tonight. I tried to look over to Brendon to watch his face, but he looked at me. He pointed on me and formed something that looked like "You fine?" I nodded and smiled. He smiled back, although his face looked like he was thinking something different...The other boys were just discussing who was going to take a shower first. Dallon won and got up. When he went out he stopped and stroke my head.  
"Go to bed. You look tired", he said, but in his look was definitely something more. I nodded and also got up. I managed to wish the other one's a good night – also Brendon. Everyone got a hug and I went to my small bunk. I had managed to give them the impression that I was feeling alright again. But when I had closed the little curtain that parted my bunk from the other one's, I started to cry silently.


	3. Chapter 3 - Awkward Morning

p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"When I woke up the next morning I felt terribly tired. But this was normal for me, I always felt like this when I cried the last evening. Also the concert and the stress yesterday were too much for me. But somehow I also felt relieved...although I didn't really know why, I felt strong enough to behave just as usual./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"When I was completely awake, I noticed that we were driving. So we drove to the next city for another concert, which was Boston./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"Maybe I should stop the tour now...maybe I should just drive back home and join my family. I wouldn't have to face Brendon every day – because I really wasn't sure if I could stand this. But actually I couldn't do this I thought when I was just brushing my teeth in the small cabin called bathroom. Actually I couldn't leave all of them. And it would be just more suspicious to leave now. I could say I was feeling too bad to stay, yes, this was a possibility. But if I really left now I couldn't control anything anymore. Nobody knows what will happen...only Dallon knew how I felt, but with these boys...you never know. So I would stay. "It will be okay", I told myself in the mirror, before I left. Actually I looked better than I felt. Thanks to my make-up.../span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"I went to the front and asked our driver when we will be there. He said there was one hour left, so I went over to the small living room we had./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Good morning", I said and smiled towards Dallon and Brendon. They were both just sitting there and talking. I wondered what it was about...When I came in they both looked up to me and smiled /"You feeling better now?", Brendon asked. I sat down next to him and nodded. It was not that I wanted to sit down next to him, this was just the only free seat...most of the time we sat on the floor here anyway. We simply were too much people for this bus./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Yes, I'm okay again", I told him and smiled. Gosh, was this man beautiful. I immediately felt bad for thinking this and stopped smiling./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""You sure?", Brendon asked, still looking at me./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Yeah, I just thought...", I answered. I looked over to Dallon. He was looking at me with this be-careful-look on his face. It was an awkward situation. We were all looking at each other, but nobody said /"Everything alright with you guys?", Spencer's voice suddenly came from the door and we all looked around. "I just thought...you were so quiet."/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Yes, yes everything alright...", Dallon said. Amendment: Very awkward situation./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Um, you guys wanna eat something?", Spencer asked, "we just made breakfast..."/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Yeah, we're coming", Brendon said getting up. But he was looking at me with an very serious look on his face which had also something...sad?/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"I was confused when I followed them...what had this been? I was sure that Brendon was bothered by something and this was very unnormal for him, normally he didn't give a damn about his problems...at least at the outside. /span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"-/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Emma?", Spencer suddenly asked from my left – his fork half way to his mouth. I noticed that I had been watching Brendon all the time./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"I looked over to Spencer and smiled./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Yes?", I asked, but he didn't smile back. I looked over but the others – especially Brendon – hadn't noticed us and were still chatting loudly. br /"Can I talk to you later?", Spencer asked quietly. Damn, did he notice my feelings? Dear God, please don't let him know anything. br /"Of course...", I answered, but I wasn't doing this fake smile anymore./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Don't worry, it'll be okay", Spencer said and turned around to chat with the others again. What was this? Did he...did he know something? No, this wasn't possible...or was it?/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"-/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"When we had finished breakfast I was in a brilliant mood again somehow. We all tried to help washing the dishes...but it was the craziest idea ever. The kitchen wasn't much bigger than our bathroom...we could hardly move, so things were going a bit crazy./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Come outside for a moment", Spencer said to my ear. I looked around and saw that they were all having fun, so nobody would notice us being outside for a moment. I followed him and was glad to be out of this kitchen where we were definitely too much people. We were already in Boston, so we could walk around outside the bus for a while./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""So...you probably know why I wanted to talk to, don't you?", he asked as soon as we were away a few metres./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""No, I don't know", I lied, although I knew very well what he wanted to talk about. Brendon, for sure. Would he also tell me that I should be careful and should stay away from him as Dallon tried to? Well, this won't be easy when you're on tour with him.../span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""You do...Brendon...and well, I don't do thing like this usually, but...", he stuttered. Why did he stutter? If he wanted to tell me that he noticed my crush on Brendon, why didn't he just do this?/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. "You know, I really hate talking about this, but I noticed that you kind of like Brendon..."/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"I couldn't lie. But if I told him that he was right, the whole bus would be informed very soon, especially Brendon. But I had though he might ask me this since he told me that he wanted to talk to me. And actually I had no choice./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""I do, kinda...", I told him, "but...I know how stupid this sounds, but maybe you can just keep quiet? And talk to nobody about this?"/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Emma, I would never do this", he said, "but...I'm sure Brendon doesn't know about your crush yet, but does Dallon know? He was looking at you in a...special way."/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"Wow, I didn't know that Spencer was this considerate./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Um, yes and no. So Brendon doesn't know, of course, but Dallon does, you're right." It was too late anyway so I started to talk freely about this./span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Anyway", Spencer said and looked at me again, "I just wanted to tell you one thing..."/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;"I looked at him and waited. What would I hear now?/span/span/span/span/p  
p lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: Arial,sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"span style="background: transparent;""Talk to Brendon. You won't believe me at the moment, but this will make things much easier." Then he turned around and walked back to the bus, I stood there and looked after him. What was he talking about?/span/span/span/span/p 


End file.
